


Alternative Aincrad

by Argothestarchild



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tags will be updated as needed, and more - Freeform, there's magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothestarchild/pseuds/Argothestarchild
Summary: Follow a band of six as they live and try to survive the death game.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Alternative Aincrad

A woman stares at a screen, or what would be a screen, in a ceaseless expanse of white. In front of her, a person stares back. Purple hair down to her shoulders, a body that would fit right in on a swimsuit magazine covered by leather that hugs her, and a sword at the hip. But what causes the player pause is the option of shapeshifter for race, and it’s warning. Smirking, she chooses it, and selects the purple eyed avatar to be the default form.

The avatar fades away, and splashes of colour start to appear, reds and blues and greens, mixing and blurring together to form browns and yellows and purples and all the ones in between. Within a minute, the blurred colours start to take on clarity, soon coming into focus.

With a deep breath, the woman spins in place and takes in the plaza, full to the brim with other players. She finishes her spin and smiles, taking first one, then two, and soon breaking out into a jog down the streets, relishing in the way the wind whips through her hair. She stops and looks back at the sound of someone calling out to her, smiling even wider at the blonde haired, blue eyed woman with cat ears and a tail who is rushing to catch up, wooden shield on her back and sword at her hip.

“Hey Lillian, wow, you were right, this really does feel real!” she says excitedly when the neko gets close enough, embracing the other in her arms.

“You could have waited for me” the other says, huffing in air as she hugs back. “The rest of the gang is gonna meet us at the west gate. What username did you go with?”

“Well, Argo was already taken by someone else, so I went with Starlete.” she smiles and squeezes the other before letting go. “Come on, let’s go!”

With a yelp, the neko gets dragged off behind the purple haired woman, sighing in exasperation.

“So, how long do you think they’re gonna take to get here?” a woman asks, easily recognizable as a hyena by her snout, ears, tail, and what fur isn’t covered by her starting armour, the staff held in one hand indicative of her chosen class.

“Knowing those two? I wouldn’t be surprised of Argo hasn’t run off already.” a tall man says, snorting and rubbing at his equine snout.

“Look alive you two, here they come now.” a shorter woman says, human with short cropped purple hair and brown eyes.

“Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait.” Starlete says as she comes to a stop in front of them, still holding the hand of an irate neko.

“About time you got here.” the human says, huffing as she gets embraced. “Yes sis, I know.”

“Sorry Nix, I just can’t help it.” Starlete giggles, looking around and frowning. “Hold on, where’s Noir?” she turns at the sound of a squeak and glomps the rather tall and black furred wolf girl who was in the shadows. “There you are!”

Flailing, Noir falls over and whines. “Argoooo” she pouts but blushes when she feels the other’s lips touch her’s.

Nix sighs and gives the two on the ground a nudge with her foot. “Come on you two, let’s get moving before Mar starts stripping.”

Said heyna girl whines and tugs at the chestplate. “But this armour is so uncomfortable!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you some robes after an hour or two of grinding.” the horse man says as Starlete and Noir get up off the ground.

“You all ready?” Starlete says, bouncing on her feet and smiling at the party invite. Looking at the nods of the others, she points her hand forward. “Onward to adventure!”


End file.
